Trastiempo
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: ... un equipo de 4 chicos de 12 años, un maestre gravemente enfermo, y un “triángulo amoroso” un tanto bizarro.... Combo Niños!


Bienvenidos una vez más amigos. ¿Recuerdan que en mi fic anterior les he dejado pequeñas pistas de los futuros fics? Bueno, aquí está resuelta la primera de ellas, en este fic tenemos a un equipo de 4 chicos de 12 años, a un maestre gravemente enfermo, y un "triángulo amoroso" un tanto bizarro. Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Combo niños no me pertenece, les pertenece a Jean-Jaques Lasarte, Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle.

**Tras-tiempo…**

El ataque de un divino puede llegar a ser severo, tanto, que puede llegar a poner en peligro hasta al más fuerte de los hombres, y eso es algo que ahora están aprendiendo los niños, tras ver a su maestre ser atacado por un divino, ellos derrotaron al divino, pero por desgracia, esta vez no ha sido como las otras, esta vez las heridas internas de Grinto se han quedado y han comenzado a agravarse:

-¡¿Qué haremos? No podemos dejarlo así!

-tranquila Pilar, no dejaremos que le pase nada al maestre Grinto –le dice Azul a su amiga mientras la toma del hombro para tratar de consolarla.

-odio ser el pesimista Azul, pero, ¿cómo arreglaremos esto? Ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que le hizo el divino…

-no creo que sea el mejor de los comentarios, pero esta vez Paco tiene razón.

-hay una forma de que lo salven chicos… -una voz se escucha detrás de los niños.

-¡¡CABEZA!! –reaccionan todos ante las palabras.

-¿pero cual es? Paco tiene razón en decir que no sabemos lo que le sucede.

-mmm, no hace falta que sepan, solo necesitan saber en donde está la cura.

-¿…? –los niños solo se miraban entre ellos sin lograr entender nada.

-escuchen, Pilar, necesito que traigas el ******agogô dorado de Grinto, Serio, el berimbau –ambos obedecen al instante –ahora, Pilar, debes hacer sonar el agogô dorado, y una vez abierto el portal, deberán atravesar los cuatro juntos, yo permaneceré aquí con Grinto tocando el berimbau, de ese modo el portal durará abierto por más tiempo.**

******-pero, ¿qué iremos a hacer al Mundo Divino?**

******-te equivocas Paco, esta vez no irán al Mundo Divino, irán al pasado, ahí deberán buscar a Grinto, él tiene la cura.**

******-esperen, ¿no se suponía que el agogô dorado era la llave al mundo divino?**

******-lo es Azul, pero también es la llave a un portal que te permite saltar en diferentes épocas, el agogô dorado es solo una llave, te transporta a donde quieras, fue creado por… no hay tiempo para esto, solo háganlo, solo tenemos 36 horas para hacer esto, de otro modo Grinto morirá, deben darse prisa…**

******-pero si tenemos bastante tiempo, ¿de qué te preocupas?**

******-les recuerdo que Grinto era un chico problema, tratar de sacarle la cura será una verdadera tarea titánica para ustedes, ya que él se negará ante todo, lo sé, porque yo lo entrené hasta quitarle esos malos hábitos. Pilar, ¿estás lista?**

******-¡sí!**

******-¡ahora!**

******Con esa orden, Pilar tocó el acorde que les abrió el portal, por donde pasaron los 4 chicos; del otro lado estaba su salón de entrenamiento, todo era igual, con solo pequeñas diferencias, como los tambores…**

******Salen de su salón a su escuela y comienzan a caminar, buscando algún indicio de Grinto, pero no lo encontraban:**

******-bueno, parece que tendremos que buscarlo, Combo Niños ¡sepárense!**

Dicho esto, cada uno toma una dirección diferente, buscando por toda la ciudad, pero sin resultados, Grinto no aparecía, y todos se estaban empezando a desesperar:

-¿qué haremos ahora? El maestre no aparece.

-tranquilos, tenemos que seguir buscando hasta encontrarlo.

-¿creen que podríamos asustar a Diadoro ya que estamos aquí?

-¡Paco!

-ya perdón…

-oigan chicos ¡miren!

Pilar señala hacia el frente, era Grinto, caminando frente a ellos, todos corren de inmediato hacia él, y el Grinto joven se detiene en seco y los mira de forma desafiante:

-¿qué?

-ahm, hola, me llamo Paco, y ellos son Pilar, Azul, y Serio, te estábamos buscando, necesitamos de tu ayuda.

-jmp* sí claro, cuando los capibara vuelen tonto, fuera de mi camino. –Grinto pasa empujando a Paco.

-¡espera! Es algo muy importante, te necesitamos.

-ni lo sueñes güerita, eso no va a pasar.

-solo será un momento, no es mucho lo que…

-ya cállate niñito de pijama naranja, no me interesa.

-¿y si te damos algo a cambio de tu ayuda? –Pilar se para frente a él, Grinto se detiene y la observa por un momento, luego la toma de la barbilla.

-… jmp* eso depende preciosa, ¿tú irías incluida en el trato que me propondrás?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JAMÁS! –Serio no puede evitar gritar ante tal actitud, pero se queda anonadado al ver la reacción de Pilar.

-sí… pero solo si prometes que nos ayudarás –Pilar responde seria y con voz firme, aunque a Serio parece desagradarle bastante la idea, sus ojos abiertos a todo lo que daban, al igual que su boca, su asombro ante la reacción de Pilar era inconfundible, en especial para Paco...

-muy bien, vamos entonces, en el camino me dirán a qué vinieron… -Grinto pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de Pilar, Serio se enfada bastante por lo sucedido, y Pilar no parece tener ninguna reacción…

Ya en la sala de entrenamiento:

-mmm… entonces vienen a buscar la cura al ataque de Tecnópata, el divino de la tecnología… sí, yo puedo dárselas… pero… -desvía su mirada hacia Pilar –tendrán que darme algo a cambio, como… una cita contigo preciosa.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! –nadie entendía lo que pasaba, Grinto parecía estar interesado en Pilar; y sus insinuaciones hacían rabiar a Serio:

-muy bien, acepto, tú nos das la cura, y yo saldré contigo.

-me parece justo, hecho. –con un apretón de manos entre Grinto y Pilar se cierra el trato.

Grinto les da la cura que buscaban, y se lleva a Pilar con él, sin percatarse de la furia de Serio, quien decide seguirlos a donde sea que estén:

-déjame adivinar, te gusta el helado de pistache y frambuesa…

-¡sí! Es mi favorito.

-jmjm, eso pensé…

Desde un arbusto, Serio observa todo:

-vaya con ese… hasta le cambia la expresión por estar con ella… -Serio aprieta con furia su puño izquierdo -… será el maestre Grinto, pero vaya cretino…

Pasa algo de tiempo, Grinto y Pilar juegan, comen, ven una película, y luego él se la lleva al mirador de la ciudad:

-esto es increíble.

-lo sé, vengo aquí luego de entrenar, porque necesito relajarme de vez en cuando, apuesto a que tus amigos no te entienden.

-sí, ellos dicen que soy rara…

-jajaja, eso está de lujo, vaya amiguitos los tuyos.

-nah, son buenos, es solo que no me entienden…

-sé a qué te refieres, a mí me pasa exactamente igual… el problema es que con el tiempo te acostumbras, y hasta los dejas burlarse a tus espaldas…

-lo sé, a mí me molestan en mi cara, sobre todo Perla, es la que más me molesta…pero…

-¿huh? –Grinto voltea a verla curioso.

-… mis amigos siempre me defienden de ella, y de cualquiera que se mete conmigo…

Sin moverse ni hacer gestos, Grinto desvía sus ojos en dirección a un arbusto en donde está oculto Serio –y… supongo que el que más te protege es el gatito ese amigo tuyo, ¿o a caso me equivoco?

-jmjmjm, si te refieres a Serio entonces sí, él y Paco son quienes más me cuidan, desde que teníamos 3 años…

-oye Pilar, y cambiando de tema, ¿te ha gustado hasta ahora ser parte de los Combo Niños?

-sí, es difícil, por la cosa de las peleas, pero es divertido, porque para mí significa que soy diferente de los demás, que soy especial, y que hago algo que realmente vale la pena…

-¿y te ha gustado estar en mi tiempo? –le dice con un tono de voz un poco seductor mientras se le acerca lentamente.

-¡ay sí! Ver a Berni en su forma humana es genial, y hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer, y lugares que visitar…

-pues –Grinto pasa su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Pilar y la acerca un poco hacia él –siempre podrías quedarte si tú lo quieres…

-¿qué? –Serio estaba sorprendido por esa proposición de parte de su maestre hacia Pilar, después de todo, él era mucho mayor que ella (no en esa época, allí tiene la misma edad que ellos), y sabía que debían regresar pronto para darle la cura… pero sintió que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies al escuchar a Pilar.

-¿lo dices en serio? ¡Eso sería grandioso!

-hah, ah… -Serio no puede resistir la impresión, su mente estaba en blanco por el shock, intentaba correr, pero iba tropezando con todo a cada paso que daba, ¿en verdad ella estaba considerando dejarlo todo y quedarse con el Grinto de 12 años?, ¿en verdad iba a abandonar a los Combo Niños?... ¿en verdad quería alejarse de él para siempre?...

Serio camina lentamente, cabizbajo, con la mente aun en blanco y la mirada perdida en el piso, sentía como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima, todo porque Pilar, su Pilar, estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vida para siempre, los abandonaba a todos por quedarse con su maestre, lo cambiaba a él por su maestre…

-… (se detiene y suspira) pero no puedo culparla, no tiene nada que la detenga de quedarse, después de todo, en nuestro tiempo, todos se la pasan fastidiándola, y yo no la defendí tanto como debía, porque siempre me dejaba llevar por las estúpidas bromas de Paco…

-vaya, no sabía que mis bromas te parecieran tan malas Serio… -dice una voz detrás de él en un tono molesto.

-Paco –su amigo estaba detrás de él con los brazos cruzados y expresión de enfado, pero esta le cambia por una de preocupación cuando Serio voltea su rostro para encararlo -… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de mí?

-Serio, ¿qué te pasó?

-nada, no te preocupes, ¿ya se alistó Azul?, debemos volver con el maestre pronto, aunque para ser honesto ya no me importa si llegamos a tiempo o no…

-¡Serio no digas tonterías!

-lo siento, es solo… sé que es nuestro maestre, y que es nuestro amigo, pero en verdad, este viajecito me ha hecho darme cuenta de que en el fondo era una persona despreciable e insoportable cuando tenía nuestra edad…

-… es por la cosa de Pilar ¿verdad?

-¡¿qué?!

-vamos Serio, Pilar tú y yo nos conocemos desde los 3 años, imposible no leerles el pensamiento a ustedes dos, vi como reaccionaste cuando el maestre Grinto la invitó a salir, y eso solo me dice una cosa, que a ti te gusta Pilar, aunque no sé cuando dejó de gustarte Azul, de eso sí no me percaté…

-(suspira) no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, solo sé que empezó a gustarme, y mucho.

-¿y ya se lo dijiste?

-no…

-¿y por qué la cara larga? Por cierto, ¿en donde anda Pilar?, debemos volver ya.

-ella no vendrá.

-¿qué?

-que al parecer se encariñó tanto con el maestre Grinto durante su cita forzada, que se quedará aquí para siempre… vámonos ya, debemos regresar.

Ya en su salón de entrenamiento, están todos juntos: Pilar, Serio, Azul, Paco, Berni, y Grinto, este último recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, analizando a Serio, quien tenía la vista baja, evitando ver a Pilar, o a su rival:

-cuando pasen por el portal, este se cerrará inmediatamente detrás de ustedes, cuídense niños, los veré del otro lado.

-gracias maestre Cabeza, es decir, Berni, y también a usted maestre Grinto.

-como digas güerita.

Paco y Azul cruzan el portal, pero Serio no puede evitar voltear a ver a Pilar con melancolía, en verdad no quería perderla, le dolía demasiado:

-bueno preciosa, te veré del otro lado.

-¿qué? -Serio cuestiona extrañado sin que lo escuchen.

-seguro, me alegra haber pasado un rato contigo –Pilar lo abraza y Grinto le corresponde.

-pórtate bien Pilar, tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora, hazme sentir orgulloso de ti, y jamás cambies, no importa lo que pase.

-(ella lo suelta y camina hacia el portal) lo haré, te lo prometo. Vámonos ya Serio ¡woohoo!

Pilar salta dentro del portal, dejando a Serio bastante confundido; Serio se disponía a saltar cuando fue detenido por Grinto:

-oye, gatito…

-¿qué?

-más te vale cuidar bien de Pilar, o te las verás conmigo en los entrenamientos, ¿entendiste? –Grinto le dice en tono burlón mientras le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad, a lo que Serio le sonríe, inclina la cabeza para despedirse, y luego se va.

Del otro lado, Cabeza sigue tocando el berimbau hasta que todos los niños atraviesan el portal:

-¿cómo les fue?

-sin problemas, aquí está la medicina. –Pilar le muestra un saquito con una expresión alegre.

-¡perfecto! Pilar, ve a darle la medicina a Grinto.

-no hay problema.

-los demás ya pueden retirarse, Grinto estará bien, pero ya es tarde, y ustedes deben regresar a sus casas antes de levantar sospechas.

Los niños obedecen y se van, pero solo dos de ellos, Serio se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del salón:

-bueno Pilar, iré al salón de los portales a dejar el portal de Tecnópata, mientras cuida de Grinto, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, no hay problema.

Cabeza se va con el portal, y Serio sale de detrás del pilar y se acerca a su amiga:

-ahm, Pilar, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –le dice nervioso mientras se frota el brazo.

-claro Serio, ¿qué sucede?

-cuando estábamos en el pasado, bueno, ¿por qué no te quedaste allá con el maestre Grinto? No es que te diga que no te quiera aquí, es solo, que, pensé que en verdad te ibas, a, quedar con él… -conforme Serio lograba articular esta oración, pasó del nerviosismo a un leve ataque de pánico, a un estado de total depresión al sentirse derrotado, mientras se acercaba al final de su oración, comenzó a frotar la parte de atrás de su cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia el piso, lleno de tristeza.

--ahm, supongo que eso indica que me estabas espiando, ¿verdad?

-sí, y lo siento por eso, yo no suelo actuar así, es solo que, cuando te vi con él, yo…

-no me quedé…

-¿huh? –Pilar lo interrumpió, como si supiera lo que él iba a decirle, pero no lo miraba, solo se ocupaba de untarle el ungüento al maestre Grinto.

-… no me quedé, porque no quería dejarlos a ti y a los chicos, además de que ese no era mi tiempo, y mis padres están aquí, y aunque debo admitir que sería interesante entrenar con el maestre Berni, no es lo mismo… no es lo mismo, si no estás tú… no tendría nadie con quien jugar mis retos, ni tendría con quien platicar, ni tampoco podría leer tus poemas, o ver tus dibujos, ni tampoco me enteraría de cómo se le declarará Paco a Azul…

-espera, ¿regresaste con nosotros… por, mí?

-(por fin ella voltea a verlo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)… mjm…

-Pilar, yo… -Serio es interrumpido por la voz de Grinto, quien acaba de despertar.

-hah~, me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias hija, me alegra verte aquí.

-a mí también me alegra verte a salvo abuelito –Pilar se abalanza sobre Grinto en un gran abrazo lleno de amor, al que Grinto corresponde con una gran sonrisa de afecto.

-¡¡¿ABUELITO, EL MAESTRE GRINTO ES TU ABUELO?!!

-ajam –mientras Pilar dice esto aun abrazando a Grinto, el maestre le guiña un ojo a Serio en señal de complicidad.

Ya afuera del salón de entrenamiento, Serio y Pilar se despiden del maestre para ir a sus casas:

-te veré esta noche para que cenemos juntos ¿de acuerdo abuelito?

-dalo por hecho hija, cuídense hasta entonces, y, Serio, me daría mucho gusto que cenaras hoy con nosotros, estoy seguro de que te encantará el plato especial de Pilar, ¿no crees?, yo sí.

Grinto ondea su mano para despedirlos mientras ellos se van alejando, y ya a una gran distancia de la escuela, Serio decide hablar:

-ahm, Pilar, ¿por qué es que no me dijiste, ni a los otros, que el maestre Grinto es tu abuelo?

-dah*, porque si se los hubiera dicho, hubieran pensado que me da favoritismos solo porque soy su nieta, aunque a mí me entrena el doble de duro que a ustedes…

-eso es una buena razón.

-y… ¿ya no estás, ce-lo-so?

-¡¿qué?!

-jmjmjm, pregunto que si ya no tienes más celos de mi abuelo.

-¡Pilar, yo, lo siento tanto, tanto de verdad, fui un verdadero tonto!

-jajaja, tranquilo, mi abuelo me reconoció apenas lo encaré en el pasado, es extraño lo sé, pero la sangre pesa más que cualquier cosa, así que fácilmente podemos reconocer a un miembro de nuestras familias, sin importar la apariencia o la edad, o el lugar de donde provengan.

-un momento, ¿entonces te diste cuenta de que te estuve espiando todo este tiempo, y no me lo dijiste?

-así es, fue para darte una lección de que es malo espiar a las personas, y –le da un beso en los labios, beso que sacudió por completo a Serio – también porque se me hizo algo muy tierno y muy dulce… bueno, vámonos a mi casa, tienes que ayudarme con las compras y con lo de la cena, puedes llamar a tu casa desde la mía… -Pilar lo toma de la mano y lo jala suavemente para que él la siga…

Al principio Serio no lograba mentalizar lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, estaba pasando muy rápido, ya que él no tubo ni que hacer mención de sus sentimientos por ella, porque ella ya lo sabía, pero luego de unos minutos, sonrió tiernamente, y cerró la mano que sujetaba Pilar, para no perder el contacto con ella, y se fueron caminando al mercado de Novanizza, en donde venden los vegetales y pescados más frescos de todo el lugar…

**Fin…**

… **por ahora**

Jajaja ¿Qué tal, les gustó? Los asusté ¿verdad? Les apuesto que pensaron que Pilar en verdad se iba a quedar con el Grinto de 12 años, pero lo cierto es que solo lo puse a actuar como un fanfarrón, tal y como sucedió en el programa. Espero que les haya gustado, en esta ocasión no hubo declaraciones amorosas como suelo hacer (o sea, Serio admite que le gusta Pilar, pero nunca se lo dijo a ella directamente jejeje). Por ahora es todo, se cuidan amigos.

Nos vemos/leemos.

Ja na!


End file.
